The Night's Events
by NovaCalla
Summary: "How was that?" Kuvira smirks again leaning down to peer at Su's still startled face. "I-" Su sucks in a lungful of air. "Did not see you coming." Kuvira laughs. "I gathered that." Kuvira smiles before suddenly realizing how close she is to Su and stands up blushing. Su/Kuvira one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… ect.

~The Night's Events~

Kuvira crept inside the house as quietly as she could, holding her side in a vain attempt to stop the pain. She'd gone out again and got beaten up… again. Kuvira knew that if Su found out there would be hell to pay, the last time she'd caught her sneaking out, well let's say it wasn't pleasant. Kuvira took a few more steps into the house walking as lightly as she could heading for her room. Her heart started to slow as she approached her room thinking that she'd gotten away with it. A smile tugged at her lips then a wince when her cheek started to throb again where she'd been hit with a ball of metal. Kuvira slowly turned the knob and slid inside her room breathing a sigh of relief that she'd made it. Peeling off her bloody clothing Kuvira limped to the bathroom to check the damage. Flicking the light switch on Kuvira winced at the sudden bright light. Walking over to the mirror Kuvira looked herself over in the mirror. It wasn't good. The entire left side of her torso was bruising, she had cuts all across her body, a particularly nasty one running the length of her back. Her face wasn't too bad, just a few bruises and small scrapes, with any luck they'd clear up by morning. Knowing that it was too late to shower, Kuvira filled the small basin by the sink and washed her body, the water turning red in the process. Dumping the water down the drain Kuvira dressed her wounds before getting in some clean pjs. Walking back into her room Kuvira analyzed what went wrong today. She'd gone out hoping to practice her fighting and had got way more than she'd bargained for. She was thinking several one on one skirmishes, instead she had had a bloody ten to one fight. She did have to feel a small amount of pride for holding them all off for as long as she did, but until she wins she wouldn't be satisfied. She was only 17, and quickly on her way to becoming one of the best metal benders in the world, but what would you expect with Suyin _Beifong_ as your teacher. Groaning in pain Kuvira eased herself onto her bed, pulling the covers up around her muscular frame, quickly falling asleep her body exhausted from the night's events.

Morning came all too soon in Kuvira's opinion. The first rays of sunshine flickered through her green curtains, and a moan could be heard coming from Kuvira's lips. She was expected to be up, dressed, and ready for training in less than twenty minutes. Wincing when her ribs pulled, Kuvira stood and headed for her bathroom. She redressed her wounds and applied some salve to her cuts. Putting on her training gear and wrapping her bands around her wrists and ankles Kuvira headed out the door. She arrived at the training yard just a few minutes before Su would and started her warm ups.

"Morning." Su said yawning, stretching her arms above her head, her shirt riding up showing off her toned abs. Kuvira blushed and looked down. Su smirks and started her own warm ups. "How are you?"

"I'm ready to train." Kuvira says with a false smile. The last thing she wanted to do was train, but she couldn't say no; that would raise too many questions.

"Ho, ho all business this morning, usually I get at least a hello." Kuvira blushes and is about to respond when Su chucks a huge slab of rock at her. "Let's begin then." Kuvira smiles and quickly starts to fight back. Kuvira ducks under the rock thrown at her before sending two smaller ones right back at Su. She merely smiles, dodges them and sends a volley of small stones at Kuvira. Kuvira jumps backwards twisting her body in midair to avoid the rocks, Kuvira cries out softly when she feels the wound on her back reopen and because of it she lands poorly, promptly being hit and thrown backwards. Kuvira rolls a few times before coming to a stop. "You okay Kuv? Usually you last longer than that?" Su asks mockingly. Kuvira growls, clenching her teeth to stay conscious. "Come on Kuvy bear, you can do better I know you can." Su goads. Kuvira jumps up sending several slabs of earth at Su, running forward to follow them and surprise Su. Su laughs dodging them easily not expecting Kuvira to be right behind them. She gasp and tries to dodge but Kuvira grabs her wrists and slamms her to the dirt floor. Kuvira can hear the breath being knocked out of Su and smirks. She pins her wrists to the ground and straddles Su's hips with her own.

"How was that?" Kuvira smirks again leaning down to peer at Su's still startled face.

"I-" Su sucks in a lungful of air. "Did _not_ see you coming." Kuvira laughs.

"I gathered that." Kuvira smiles before suddenly realizing how close she is to Su and stands up blushing. She takes several steps away from Su before she's stopped by a loud gasp. Kuvira spins around with her hands up looking for any sign of danger, seeing none she looks down at Su. "What?" Su stands up her eyes filled with worry.

"What happened to your back?!" She demands lifting Kuvira's shirt clean off of her and examining her back. "Spirits! Kuvira you went out fighting again didn't you! Even after I told you not to!" Su yells looking at her bruised and bloody back. "And you came to training, completely ignoring the risk you were putting yourself in." Su tsks. Kuvira opens her mouth to speak but is promptly silenced. "House. Now." Kuvira winces but quietly follows Su into the house and into her large bathroom. "Tub." Su points to the very large tub in the middle of the room, turning the dozen or so taps on with her metal bending. Kuvira stands there awkwardly. Su turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Was I not clear? Get in the tub." Kuvira blushes fiercely and slowly strips down to her chest binder and shorts. Su shakes her head seeing the full extent of damage. "My sweet girl." She mutters sadly. "You don't have anything to prove to me by fighting." Kuvira ducks her head avoiding Su's sad gaze and steps into the tub moaning when the warm water surrounds her sore body.

"Spirits that feels good." Kuvira moans sinking under the water to get her hair wet before resurfacing. Su walks around to where Kuvira is and kneels down behind her placing a hand on her chest binder.

"I need you to take this off so I can clean your wound." Su says unraveling it. Kuvira blushes but allows Su to take it off. "This is fairly deep, Kuv, you could have really gotten hurt." Kuvira opens her mouth to say something but closes it, not knowing what to say. Su carefully cleans the wound on her back being so very gentle it surprises Kuvira. After the wound is clean Su starts to rub Kuvira's back kneading the muscles causing Kuvira to moan. Su smiles and leans down to kiss the back of her neck. When Kuvira feels Su's lips on her neck her whole body tenses. Smirking Su does it again, peppering kiss all across her shoulders and up to her neck where she sucks slightly. Kuvira moans and tilts her head to the side giving Su more room. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, spirits knew how long she'd been dreaming of Su doing this exact thing to her and here she was.

"S-Su." Kuvira moans out her name. Su stands and removes all of her clothing before sinking into the tub behind Kuvira, grabbing her hips and pulling her almost on top of her. Kuvira gasp at the contact and arches her back into Su, desperate for more contact. Su continues to kiss Kuvira's back sliding her hands up to cup her bare breasts and roll the hardened buds between her fingers. Moaning at the sensations Kuvira melts into Su, letting the older bender hold and pleasure her.

"I've noticed how you look at me when you don't think I'm looking, Kuvira." Su whispers in her ear tugging on the earlobe with her teeth afterwards. Kuvira blushes then moans. "It's so distracting when we're training or practicing to feel your eyes on me all the time, practically undressing me." Su pinches a nipple harshly causing Kuvira to cry out. "So very distracting." Kuvira growls and spins herself around, pinning Su between herself and the bath tub.

"You wicked little temptress." Kuvira growls before slamming her mouth to Su's, biting and nipping at the soft lips she finds. Taken aback by the sudden change Su gasps her mouth opening; Kuvira uses this to her advantage and shoves her tongue in tasting Su. They both moan and fight for dominance, teeth, lips, and hands desperate for more of the other. Finally Kuvira pulls back breathing hard, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed. "I've wanted to do that for so long." She breathes

"I know." Su smirked, placing her hands on Kuvira's hips leaning in to kiss her collarbone. "You may be good at hiding your emotions from everyone else, but I can see right through you." Su kisses her jaw. "I can see how much you want me everytime you look at me." Kuvira blushes again. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who can see it. You have quite the poker face Kuvy." Su kisses her neck and bites her shoulder softly.

"W-what about Bataar?" Kuvira asks.

"We have an arrangement, we are both free to see other people so don't worry about it." Su continues to kiss every inch of Kuvira that she can reach, running her hands over her shapely hips. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you, Su." Kuvira leans down to kiss Su softly, pulling back when her ribs pull. Su scowls and examines her bruised side.

"It's probably cracked Kuv, you could have punctured a lung at practice today… I could have really hurt you." A few tears pool in Su's eyes. "Please don't put yourself in that kind of danger, Kuvira I don't want to lose you." Kuvira nods.

"I'll try." Su smiles and kisses her cheek softly.

"Good, now finish your bath and I'll redress your wounds." Su climbs out of the tub, drys herself and dresses in her usual day wear. Kuvira groans at the loss of contact but does as she's told. Once she is done in the bath she climbs out standing in front of Su almost naked. Su moans at the sight and rushes over to kiss Kuvira again palming her breasts in her hand. "You're so beautiful." Su forces herself to pull back and let Kuvira dry herself. She then dresses the wound on Kuvira's back kissing her skin as she does. "There, be careful to not open it again Kuv." Kuvira nods and dresses in the clothes that Su brought for her. "Hungry?" Kuvira smirks.

"I'm always hungry." Su laughs and takes her hand leading her to the dining room. They take their separate seats at the dining table as the rest of the family files in.

"Kuvira! How nice of you to join us." Bataar Sr. says giving his wife a quick kiss. Kuvira smiles and tries to reign in her mounting jealousy. " _She's_ _ **his**_ _wife, I have no right to feel jealous._ " Kuvira chides herself.

"Thank you Bataar, I know it has been a while, but how could I say no to such delicious food?" They all laugh. "Su was kind enough to let me come after training." Su smiles.

"Of course dear, you know that you're welcome anytime."

"Did you hear about the attack last night mom?" Opal asks. Su shakes her head after taking a sip of her tea. "Oh well, it was a brutal fight. I read in the newspaper that it was ten to one kind of thing. What's really impressive is that the one person was able to hold off all ten of them for over fifteen minutes."

"How do they know all of this?" Kuvira asks trying to hide her nervousness.

"Oh, one of the reporters for The Zuofu Times happened to be walking by when she was ambushed by those people. He wrote down the whole fight, right to the end when she was almost crushed between two metal plates." Su raises an eyebrow and glances over at Kuvira who just so happened to be very involved in cutting her breakfast.

"Well I do hope she's alright and that she's learned her lesson, the streets can be dangerous at night if you go looking for trouble." Su says.

"Yeah, I'll say. Ten to one! That's crazy, but I bet we could take 'em." Wing and Way pipe up. Su looks at them and glares. "O-Or not." They resume eating and talking about the new sport they want to create. Kuvira finishes all of her food and quietly waits for everyone else to finish so she can leave. Su glances over at Kuvira everyone in a while and frowns when they never make eye contact. Once breakfast is over Su asks to talk to Baatar and Kuvira leaves the house and takes a walk around the estate. When Kuvira reaches the garden she slows her paces and enjoys the softness of the grass, the smell of the fire flowers in bloom, and the sound of the wind in the trees. Breathing in deeply Kuvira closes her eyes and gets lost in the sensations. Suddenly, there's a pair of arms around her waist and lips kissing her neck. Kuvira's eyes fly open and she smiles.

"Su."

"Who else?" Su smirks and kisses up to her earlobe, causing Kuvira to moan. Kuvira turns around and kisses Su softly at first but quickly turns passionate. Hands grope and tongues melde both pulling back flushed and breathless after several minutes. "Can I come to you tonight?"

"Baatar.."

"I talked with him after breakfast and he's fine with it, he has his own lovers and I have mine. No problem." Kuira grits her teeth.

"Lovers?" Kuvira growls feeling very jealous.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Su asks raising an eyebrow. Kuvira pulls back and runs her hand through her hair.

"I…" She sighs. "I… never mind." Kuvira rests her hand against the tree. Su frowns and wraps her arms around Kuvira.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate the thought of sharing you… Spirits I don't know how Baatar does this." Su sighs.

"He's had a lot more time to get used to it than you. I don't expect you to be okay with this right off the bat, just try please." Su asks gently stroking Kuvira's sides.

"I'll… try." Su smiles brightly and turns her around to kiss her.

"You're amazing." Kuvira rolls her eyes and smiles back. "Soo can I visit you tonight?"

"Please do." Su kisses her once more and walks off smiling.

~Suvira~

When night falls Kuvira is pacing nervously in her room waiting for Su to show. They hadn't set a time so she was just guessing. Kuvira had dressed in just a silk robe and had actually done her hair in something besides a braid. She'd curled it and it was hanging to her waist in soft curls. Hearing her door open Kuvira swings around to see Su, still dressed in her usual day wear. "Sorry I'm so late, I was held up doing some paperwor-" When Su turns around she stops mid sentence and stares. "Wow." She walks slowly over and trails her hand down her hair to rest on her hip. "I knew you were beautiful but.. Wow." Kuvira blushes. Su leans in and kisses her gently. "You're so beautiful." She kisses down her jaw. "So beautiful." Her hands move to pull her closer as she kisses down to her collarbone. Moaning Kuvira threads her fingers through Su's hair and pulls her face up to kiss her, biting her lip and walking them both backwards to the bed. When her calves hit the bed she falls backwards and pulls Su down on top of her, their mouths still connected.

Moaning her approval Su moves her hand up under Kuvira's robe to cup her breast, moaning louder when she only feels her skin. Rolling a nipple between her fingers Su plants kisses down Kuvira's jaw and chest to the strings on her robe. Reverently, as if she's opening a gift, Su pulls the robe open and kisses down to her breasts placing kisses on the tops of each nipple. Reveling in the moans she gets, Su sucks gently on each nipple palming the other with her free hand; paying homage to each beautiful mound. "Su" Kuvira moans and pushes Su's head down farther. "I-I need.." Su smiles and kisses her way down to the apex of her legs. Moaning at the scent when she spreads Kuvira's legs, Su leans down to place a kiss on her mound.

"I love you." Su whispers then leans down to taste Kuvira. "Spirits." Kuvira groans. Su smiles and lickes up to her clit flicking it rapidly with her tongue. Kuvira threads her fingers through her hair and holds her there, moaning her pleasure. Su smiles and furiously licks, sucks, and nips her pearl while bringing up a hand to roll and tug at her nipple. "S-Su!" Kuvira moans her legs starting to shake. Feeling that she's close Su doubles her efforts. "Su!" Kuvira moans as she comes. Su licks up all of her lover's juices, kissing her way up to Kuvira's lips. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, Su." Kuvira mumbles against her lips, starting to kiss her lover's jaw. Kuvira slowly starts to undress Su, placing kisses on every inch of skin exposed. "You are so beautiful." She murmurs against Su's stomach as she slides down in between her legs and removes her black shoes, followed by her dark green pants. Kissing her way up the beautiful tan legs Kuvira looks up to meet Su's gaze pleased to find her eyes several shades darker. Placing a kiss over her mound through her underwear Kuvira pulls them down and almost growls out her pleasure seeing how wet Su is. "Spirits Su." Kuvira moans spreading her legs and settling herself in between the two toned legs. Su gasps when Kuvira suddenly dives in and begins to furiously lap her nectar up to her nub. "Oh, Kuvira." Su moans threading her fingers through Kuvira's thick hair and holds her in place, starting to buck her hips against her lover's face. Pleased to be bringing the older bender such pleasure Kuvira smiles and brings two fingers up and slides them in Su's dripping entrance. Hearing Su's breath catch Kuvira smiles and begins to thrust them fast and hard. Within minutes the combination of her fingers and tongue Su comes moaning into her hand. Kuvira gently licks all of the cum she can from Su before kissing her way up to her lips. "I love you, Suyin Beifong." Kuvira whispers against her lips. "I love you too and I'm never letting you go now that I have you." Kuvira smiles. "Good, because I never want to leave you." The smile at each other before expressing their love to each other all night long.

Fin

A/N. So obviously I have no idea how to write a smutty one-shot, but I tried. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
